1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging device comprising a monitor with which the angle of the display screen can be changed.
2. Description of the Related Art
Among imaging devices such as digital still cameras and movie cameras, there are known types with which it is possible to change the angle of the monitor used to display captured image data and so on (Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application 2003-51970, for example).
Most conventional imaging devices equipped with a monitor such as this allow the display screen of the monitor to be rotated 180 degrees so that it faces the subject side. A configuration is known in which the displayed image is rotated according to the rotation angle of the monitor so that the displayed image as seen from the subject will be in the proper location. This makes it easier to check the image being captured, even when the user wants to use himself as the subject, such as in case of what is known as taking a self-portrait.